A wafer processing film is an adhesive film, which is used for securing a wafer in a wafer processing process such as dicing or back-grinding. Generally, such a wafer processing film temporarily secures the wafer in the wafer processing process and is removed from the wafer after the wafer processing process. With rapid progress in miniaturization and weight-reduction of electronic products or home appliances, large-diameter thin-film wafers included in a semiconductor package have been increasingly needed, and for this reason, physical properties of the wafer processing film are of utmost importance.